The Real Issue
by fallenwhisperer
Summary: Stick 7 randoms kids from an AU in Konoha and find out what wacky and unexpected adventures they have together... warning: Lots of random pairings and weird referals
1. Prologue

The Real Issue

Disclaimer: We don't own Naruto, or any of the OC's, really.

**xOxOx**

Prologue:

**xOxOx**

"I'm going to pop out and get some more paint," said the voice of the rather bald looking drama teacher, "Will you guys be all right on your own?"

All the slowly balding man got in reply were a bunch of half hearted grunts and nods from the seven teens, whom had been trapped into painting the set for a school play, on some rather weird story about ninjas, and some other sort of nonsense that the drama teachers had thought up. With that, the small, balding drama teacher left the hall.

"This is all your fault, Josh," Jess muttered "If you hadn't thrown Chris' pencil case at me this would never have happened."

"Yeah, everyone knows your aim is crap, but you just had to go and hit the bald guy..." said Sian, half glaring half smirking at the brown haired, brown eyed boy in front of her.

Turning around, the shrimpy boy in the background called out, "There's no point in arguing about it now. And plus we all know it was your fault... Rachael."

"What! I'm not even in your class, I volunteered to help, because I didn't want see Jess and Sian deal with you guys" The girl called Rachael replied, as she sat painting a tree on the back drop.

"Yea, we know that Miss Boff," mumbled the voice behind the set as Jamie and Hoi stuck their heads out from behind the half finished tree.

"What are you two doing behind there?" questioned the aforementioned Josh, raising one questioning eyebrow also.

"You have a perverted mind, loser," muttered the short Chinese girl, whom had come out from behind the set along with Jamie, covered in green paint "I was just _trying_ to paint the leaves whilst minding my own business, but _some_ people just can't stop being stupid."

"Jeez, no need to get so stressy," said Josh, over the loud rumble that came from outside, as the grey clouds loomed over head, with that ominous look about them.

Jess heard the thunder and began to frown. "There was supposed to be clear skies today but I thought I just heard thunder," she said, standing up to look out the window.

All of a sudden the lights started flickering on and off and they saw a bright flash of light, followed by a loud clap of thunder.

"Don't tell me you four are scared of a change in weather," Chris said, leaving his position in painting a small dog by the tree. He was looking at the four girls sceptically, only to receive a green paint brush being pointed at his face, and a "You want to say that again, shrimpy?" from Hoi.

"Perhaps we should go see how bad this storm is?"suggested Jess, receiving a few nods in reply.

Once outside the seven of them looked up at the sky to determine how bad the storm approaching was when there was one final thunderclap. Shrinking back a bit, the boys were a bit frightened by the storm. Then there was a giant flash of lightening and all of them lost conciousness, coated in a white light.

**xOxOx**

A few hours later, with no recollection of had previously happened, Sian awoke to find a pineapple shaped object floating above her head. "How troublesome, there is a girl asleep in my bed. Are you okay?"

"Wha... does it look like I'm okay? Where the hell am I!"

"Your in Konoha, and on my bed... and it is very troublesome for me... how do I explain this?"

"I don't know, but what I'd like to know is where the hell is Konoha?"


	2. Chapter 1: Enter the Ninja

The Real Issue

Disclaimer: We don't own Naruto, or any of the OC's, really, but we sure wish we owned the former, not the latter...

A/N: It's our first fanfic, so show us some love people XD

Sorry if it's a tad out there, and OOC, but yea, R&R.

**xOxOx**

Chapter 1

**xOxOx**

Jess awoke to a pounding noise in her head and the feeling of being carried at a great speed. Opening her eyes slowly she was blinded by the sun.

"Gak...," was all she managed to say, burying her head in the blackness of her knight in shining black.

She didn't know who had helped her because she couldn't see but she knew from the way he moved that he was no one she knew.

Hearing her speak, made her saviour look down to find that she was regaining conciousness. "Are you okay?" he asked, for he was kind of worried, seeing as he had found her unconscious on the ledge on a cliff he had only passed by on chance. Who knew what would have happened if someone else had found her. She was wearing such odd close as well.

"No... my head hurts. I feel like I've cracked my head open falling off a cliff! Who are you?"

"My name is Kankuro of the Hidden Village of Sand. Who are you?" He was feeling a bit confused and wanted to know what was going on.

"My name is Jessica from Winchester, nice to meetcha, yadda yadda, Now where the hell am I?"

"Winchester? Are you trying to be funny or something?" He was getting annoyed now and she spoke with a funny accent but she seemed fluent enough in the language.

"Yea, Winchester, you gotta problem with that?" She was starting to have a funny feeling now. "Do you know the way to England by any chance?"

"England? Are you right in the head? Do you need a doctor? If you do, I'll take back to the hospital in central Konoha. I staying in Konoha for the next few weeks so I can bring you to the hospital on the way home."

"I don't need mental help! I need Sian!" Feeling very frustrated, she was taking out her anger on Kankuro, but she couldn't help it. If someone called her crazy, she wasn't going to listen to them do it.

"Sian? Is that a drug or medicine? I don't know if we have that here."

"NO BAKA! She's a person and I need to find her."

"But you need help," he was trying to calm her down now.

"NO I DON'T! And if you don't move right now, the only who will need help is you. I'm warning you... I'm a yellow belt in Karate."

"Oh... you're a yellow robe? Is that good? What's Karate?"

"Karate is a fighting style, and yellow is the best!" While saying this, Jess was thinking, 'I lied, so sue me!'

"Then can I fight you? I am interested in this thing you call Karate. I am a Jounin ninja." He was relieved, she was finally speaking about something he half understood.

"What! Ninja! Oh no... SIAN!"

"Let's fight!"

"**Noooo**"

**xOxOx**

Meanwhile, in Konoha, it was a quiet day for Yamanaka Ino, as she stood behind the counter of the flower shop that her parents owned. "Dammit, for once couldn't something happen around here that doesn't involve serious injuries?" She asked herself, putting her elbows on the counter top, and placing her head in her hands. And is if someone from above was listening to her, something did happen. Which didn't involve many serious injuries, except to the flowers. It was like one of those things from a manga book, and a really cheesy one, you know the type, the ones you wished you'd never spent your money on? Well, as if it were from that, a rather stereo-typical looking swirling vortex appeared. Small at first, on the ceiling of the flower shop, hardly detectable. But it grew.

Ino looked up at the rather colourful vortex, just in time to catch a figure fall out, and it flash away. It really was like a cheesy manga... The blond looked down at the figure that had fallen through the vortex on her ceiling, and walked around her counter. "Oh not the roses..." She muttered, poking the body of the smallish boy, whom was laying in a flattened bed of roses, unconscious, but looking more dead than anything.

Waking with groan, the smallish boy, with a petite body, mumbled something unintelligible and rolled unto his back opening his eyes for the first time. He looked at Ino then at the flowers and said, "Oh no! A cliché death! Let me guess... you're the angel?"

Looking down, Ino saw what was probable the hottest boy since Sasuke lying in her roses and immediately thought, 'Ha! I saw him first this time Sakura.'

"No, I'm not an angel, but you just ruined all those roses. You can work off the fee running the shop with me though," she said, flirting like mad. (You all know what I mean)

"Um... who the hell are you, and why am I in roses anyways? There are no roses at school!" He was a feeling really confused and disorientated and the blonde thing, sorry, girl was annoying him.

"My name is Ino Yamanaka, and you fell into those roses. I hope you know how much they cost," She said smiling all the while "Of course there aren't roses at school, it's a Ninja Academy, that would be pointless."

"Ninja Academy? What the --"

"Well, this is Konoha the Hidden Leaf Village, and I am assuming you are a highly skilled ninja to get in here without using a door or window."

"K- Konoha? I have a feeling Dorothy ain't in Kansas no more."

**xOxOx**

Chouji, Neji, and Sakura were all standing outside the Hokage's office wearing the same confused and irritated expressions on the faces and carrying unconscious people in their arms.

"Mine doesn't have any identity papers or anything. Does yours?" asked a very flummoxed looking Chouji.

"Nope. Mine doesn't either. How about yours Neji?" asked Sakura, looking curiously at Neji and his unconscious passenger.

"No."

"Yea, well I just thought Tsunade might have a clue who this person is and what he is doing here. Especially since I found him in my bathtub."

"I was eating breakfast--"

"It's 4pm."

"Will you let me finish? I was eating breakfast, because I was running late, because I woke up late, when this thing just fell into my food." Chouji explained to the two others, whilst his expression went from confusion to pain, at the memory of losing his breakfast.

"I found her in a tree," Neji stated simply.

"Well let's bring them into see Tsunade anyway," Sakura said, starting to feel the burn from carrying a person for ages.

When they got up there though, Temari was already there and sitting in a chair next to her was a boy in the same clothes as the people they were carrying.

"Tsunade, we found these people unconscious and we wanted to know if you knew who they were," Sakura said, placing her passenger on a chair beside the other boy.

"Josh..." said the boy, looking incredulously at his friend. He had thought he was the only one. Upon hearing his name, the one called Josh stirred and made a weird 'glurble' like sound, that one would not have found very attractive.

"J-Jamie," said Josh, looking blearily up his friend and then around the room.

"Dude... where is Kona-hoe?" asked Jamie, looking even more confuzzled.

"**KONOHA**!" He was quickly corrected by the natives to this land.

"No... I don't know where Konoha is... do I look like I pay attention in Geography?"

"Good point... oh wait... they have Rachael and Hoi. Hey Rach, Hoi, wake up!"

"Wha-," the two girls said simultaneously and groggily rubbed their eyes.

"Josh...Jamie...what happened?" asked Rachael shivering slightly. She sniffed the air and said, "And why do I smell like eggs?"

"Damn... as if my life couldn't get any worse my watch seems to have stopped and I am stuck in a building with Jamie and Josh and Rachael with no Sian or Jess or Chris in sight." Hoi had finished looking around the room and had decided that they were no longer in Winchester.

"Hey!" pouted Josh indignantly.

"Never mind that Josh, Rachael, do you know where Konoha is?" asked Jamie, getting really frustrated now.

"Nope... never heard of it. Why? Is that where we are?" replied Rachael, noticing the other people for the first time. She looked at Chouji and practically yelled, "Hey! I know you. I saw you right before I passed out."

"Er... yeah. Well you ruined my breakfast!" he said, glaring angrily at her.

Hoi looked at Neji and shivered slightly. There was no colour in his eyes. "I'm sorry, but are you blind?" she asked, puzzled.

"No. What gave you that stupid idea. I have 360° vision when I activate my Byakyuugan," he replied, staring at her like she was an idiot.

"What the- 360° vision. Is that even normal? And what's a Bya-Bya-thingie-gummie?" she said totally perplexed and having a feeling that she was being insulted.

"A Byakyuugan. It is a Kekkei Genkai that only special and privileged families have that are passed down through their bloodlines."

"Haha... special boy," said Josh, waving his hands like a spaz.

"**_Josh_**... that is so rude," muttered Rachael glaring darkly at him from under her fringe. "Excuse me... but are we still in England?"

"I have never heard of this England. The world is based on 5 different lands. Lightening, Fire, Wave, Sand, Sound. But I have never heard of England," said Tsunade, looking interestedly at the four children in front of her.

"Guys... I don't even think we are in our world any more. I think the lightening storm must have triggered an inter-dimensional worm hole and we must have fallen through it when it struck our school," Rachael mumbled, her thoughts deeply immersed in their current situation.

"What? You mean we are in a different world. Tch... this stuff only happens in books or in fanfics that are created by demented and utterly weird teenage writers (o.O'')," cursed Josh, shuffling huffily in his chair. He looked at the other girl in the room who had been utterly silent for a long while now.

How do we go back was the only thing going around all of their heads.

**xOxOx**

A/N: _Well there we go! Our first chapter. You would not believe how much writer's block we had to endure when we were going through the planing stages. I wanted to go and cry... T . T ... but I couldn't because I had to type. Well... hope you enjoy... R & R... Fallen and Sunny xoxo_


	3. Chapter 2: Many Questions, No Answers

The Real Issue

Disclaimer: We don't own Naruto... but if we did, Zabuza be the President of the Russian USSR... O.O

A/N: Blah... We both have major writers block, so sorry if it's not really that good, and any mentions of Zabuza being the head of the Russian USSR, is purely coincidental.

**xOxOx**

Chapter 2

**xOxOx**

Sian was sitting up in Shikamaru's bed now, examining his room and glancing curiously at the boy in front of her. Her first impression was that his head looked like a pineapple monstrosity.

"So... where exactly is Konoha?" she asked once again.

"It's in the Land of Fire, and this is the village of the Hidden Leaf. I think I should take you to the Hokage. Maybe she can explain who you are and what you were doing in my bed."

"The what-age? I already told you, I'm Sian, and I don't _know_ what I'm doing in your bed, if I knew that, I wouldn't be here! Although it is quite comfy," she mused.

"Yes. I know it is comfy... which is why I would like it back now. Come on... can you move quickly? Can you move?" he asked, not quite sure of her abilities.

"Er... if you mean can I run fast... No."

"Great. I'll have to carry you then. How troublesome."

He sighed and picked her up and hopped out the window.

"What the hell are you doing! Put me down, you psycho, I'm sure I can walk just fine," she said, squirming once they hit the floor.

"No. I'll just carry you otherwise we'll be at it all day," he retorted, ignoring her protests and holding on to her tighter. He hopped into the trees and started heading for the Hokage's Office.

"What are you! A monkey? You sure don't look like one, although I'm sure I can change that rather easily," she mumbled angrily, crossing her arms and looking thoroughly irritated.

Upon arrival in the Hokage both Sian and Shikamaru got a shock as they saw all the other's standing there and everyone looking befuddled. "You can put me down now, Mr.Tarzan."

"Shika... you found one too? What's its name?" asked Sakura.

"IT! I'm not an it... I'm a Sian... at least I don't pink hair," replied Sian, glaring hard at the girl.

"How rude," muttered Sakura, and proceeded to ignore the girl.

"SIAN!" came four screeching voices rather loudly echoing in the tiny office.

"Oooooowwwww! So loud," moaned Sian, covering her ears and wincing exaggeratedly.

"Where's Jess and Chris?" asked Hoi, looking around Shikamaru expectantly.

"I don't know... I woke up in _his_ bed," Sian said pointing at Shikamaru.

"Oh... what were you dong in there Sian?" whistled Josh and Jamie, catcalling and hooting like lunatics.

"Perverts."

"Well... at least you didn't wake up in a bath tub to find a pink haired girl hovering over you. And she says its natural. F R E A K!" murmured Josh under his breath to Sian.

"Ha. Great, at least I had a softer landing than a bathtub." Sian said.

"Oh yeah, a much softer landing" he said, snickering along with Jamie at that.

"Will you just shut up?" Sian snapped, smacking the side of Josh's head and glaring at everyone in the room, turning a very interesting shade of red. 'I'm so glad Jess isn't here,' was all she could think.

Speaking of Jess...

**xOxOx**

"What the hell! Are you really going to hit a girl?" Jess whined, backing up slightly and getting into a random martial arts pose.

"This is just to test your strengths... I'm not going to really hurt you. Just a tiny bit."

"No!" she yelled throwing sticks and whatever else she could at him. "No no no no nooo!"

Kankuro expertly dodged all the missiles and took out three kunai. "Do you really underestimate me that much," he mocked throwing them with accurate precision.

Only with sheer dumb luck did she manage to dodge them all. "Kyah... are you trying to kill me?" she demanded, looking at the blades stuck in the tree.

"Well, I'll make the first move then," said Kankuro getting into the fight. Performing the hand signs for his puppeteer jutsu, two of his puppets appeared next to him. "Ha. What you going to do now?"

"OMGWTF! Two can play at that game," she retorted and pulled out a sharpie and ran away.

'Is this part of her jutsu? I wonder what she has planned,' he said glancing warily around him, waiting for her to attack.

Sitting in a tree she had scrambled into, Jess was looking at the top of Kankuro's head clutching the poor monkey who had unfortunately been in that tree minding it's own business. Picking a pine cone she threw it down at Kankuro's head and scrambled into the next tree over and hid behind the leaves.

Sensing an attack, Kankuro moved and blocked the missile with a kunai when he saw it was a pine cone. Hopping into the tree it came from he saw a monkey and thought, 'Wow, she used a living creature as a replacement. Maybe she has a bit of talent after all. Now where is she?'

Moving as quickly and quietly as she could, Jess aimed a kick at Kankuro hoping to kick him out the tree. He ducked and jumped out the tree and landed expertly on the floor and took up a defensive stance, his puppets in front of him.

"Tch... damn... I missed," groaned Jess. 'What the hell is he? A ninja?' Clambering down from the tree somewhat awkwardly, Jess pulled the three kunai from the tree and jumped back. She had a feeling there was more to these puppets than met the eyes. When the first puppet attacked she was prepared and dodged the attack, stabbing the thing in the back of it's neck. It fell to the ground, apparently a lifeless doll once again.

"Oh. I see you're better than you have been letting on. Well, we'll fight until first blood okay? And I'll start fighting properly now."

"Blood! What the hell are you on? Crack?" shrieked Jess, very much alarmed.

"Here I come," he said, and rushed at her, with his other puppet beside him.

At the last second Jess dived out the way and lashed out with her arm, felt the kunai slice something and a searing pain spread across her left cheek. Spinning around and opening her eyes she saw Kankuro holding his arm. When he took his arm away she saw blood on his hands.

Both their eyes widened in surprise. Jess put her hand up to her cheek and felt something warm and wet trickle down her face. Touching it gently, she lifted her hand and examined her fingertips. They were covered in blood. Apparently it was a draw. Exhaling heavily with relief, Jess smiled cheekily at Kankuro and said, "I guess it was a draw then."

She knew it was just pure luck she had even survived that but she wasn't going to let him know that. Cocking her head at him slightly she called out to him, "Well, let's go to the Hokage's office then. Maybe she knows what's going on."

Kankuro looked at the smiling girl in front of him. He had underestimated her and now she had tied with him in a fight. He hadn't thought she would be so good. Smirking slightly he replied, "Come on then," and swept her into his arms and started heading in the direction of Konoha.

**xOxOx**

"Dorothy? Kansas? Who are they? Do you know them personally. What weird names," stated Ino, giving a hand to Chris, to pull him out of the roses.

"How the hell can you know Kansas? It's a state. Are you stupid, or just 'special'?" Chris asked, taking the hand, and being pulled up.

"Do you need medical help? I'm sure Sakura wouldn't mind helping," said Ino, whilst thinking to herself 'Then I can gloat to her about how I saw him first'.

"I don't need medical attention, you light bulb, I need to go home. This has to be some god awful dream," complained the boy, who was looking shorter than usual, standing next to Ino.

"Stop complaining. At least your roses weren't crushed from random guys falling out of the ceiling," Ino said, flipping the sign on to door, to 'Closed', and pushing the boy by his shoulders, out of the shop. "We're going to see Tsunade-Sama, I'm sure she'll have some answers to all this"

"I don't own roses... and who the hell is Tsunami?" Chris asked, as he was being pushed away from the flowery smelling shop.

"**Tsunade**, not Tsunami. She's the Hokage, now scoot."

"What's a Hokage?" questioned Chris, looking puzzled.

"A Hokage is the leader of the lands. When the strongest and smartest person in the village who is best suited to the job is chosen to run the village and all it's security and defenses," explained Ino, taking the lead and leading Chris down a road, at the end of which lay the Hokage's office.

"Whoa... hey... what? Stop psycho girl-" Chris started to protest but stopped when he saw Jess squirming in the arms of a weird looking guy and looking as agitated as he felt.

"Oi... cat boy! Put Jess down!" he yelled, running over to them.

"Chris!" said Jess, looking relieved that she wasn't the only one in this weird and funny world, where boys with cat ears tried to attack you and then leapt around like frickin' ninjas.

"Yea... where the hell is Konoha?"

"How the hell should I know. I pay about as much attention in Geography as you do Chris," she replied in an exasperated tone.

"Well I'm sorry but I landed on frickin' plant pots full of frickin' roses with frickin' blonde chicks standing over me... how do you think I felt?"

"I have no idea how you felt Chris... but I landed on a cliff. Fun."

The two ninjas just watched this transaction between the two, a sense of confusion growing rapidly between them until they felt they were looking and listening to an alien species.

"Ahem... sorry to interrupt but we really must get going now," said Kankuro. He still hadn't put her down. For some reason he felt he couldn't.

"Let's go Ino," he said, setting off through the trees again.

"Okay," she replied, grabbing hold of Chris and hopping into the trees after him.

**xOxOx**

They both arrived outside Tsunade's office five minutes later with their passengers in tow, both of them protesting way too much.

"Ugh... car journeys are so much better than monkey travel," moaned Chris, clutching his head in his hand as if he was trying to physically remove it.

"Argh... quit ya bellyaching and shut ya trap," retorted Jess, though she was thinking the exact same thing. Kankuro still hadn't put her down and she was starting to miss the feel of solid ground.

They all entered the office when there were mixed cries from everyone starting when Chris and Jess cried out in unison, "Sian, Hoi, Rach, Josh, Jamie! You're all here!"

"Chris, Jess," the five replied smiling at one another.

"There's more," said Chouji, Neji, Sakura, Shikamaru and Temari, in disbelief and a confused, "Who the hell are all these people," from Kankuro and Ino.

Finally Tsunade held up a hand to silence them all. When that didn't work she roared, "SHUT THE HELL UP!" which made everyone quiet immediately.

"I don't know what is going on but it seems that an inter dimensional portal has opened up and allowed these seven to fall through. I don't think we'll ever be able to send them back. Quite literally, you have to spend the rest of your lives here," she said, a sad look crossing her face.

"What!" came several disbelieving cries from the boys and girls sitting in front of her.

"But we can't stay here. We actually have families at home, believe it or not," said Sian, ever retorting to her sarcasm.

"Yes, I understand that but there is simply no way. The fact that you even got here is a million to one chance. In fact, it is actually supposed to be impossible. Stuff like that only happen every once in a billion years. So unless you are immortal, you wont ever be able to go back."

Understandably, they all started questioning Tsunade.

"Yes, I know. I'm sorry but the are so many questions and no answers right now I'm afraid. Have any of you had any training as a ninja?" Tsunade asked.

"Um... no. We lead relatively normal lives before this happened," Hoi replied sullenly.

"Um... well, you are going to have to learn then. Otherwise your presence might be questioned. I shall tutor you myself. You'll have to get used to this knew life. Sorry."

There was a heavy silence hanging in the air. Until...

"I knew this was all your fault Rachael," Josh said.

"Oh get off it, Josh. She can't control the weather, can she?" said Jess, looking agitatedly at Josh.

"No. But ... I wanna blame her coz she is a boff."

"Will you shut up, Munze, no one gives a damn about what you think," said Sian, slapping him around the head again.

Jess sighed. 'Great... the rest of my life with Idiot, Retard, Boff, Psycho, Depressed, and Sarcastic.'

**xOxOx**

_A/N: Yay! Chapter 2 finally finished! I hope you all enjoy it... trust me... interesting stuff will be coming soon... hopefully next chappie... heheh ... As always R & R... Fallen and Sunny xoxox_


	4. Chapter 3: Learning, Ninja Style

**Disclaimer:** Ah, we do not own Naruto, although if we did, Hayate would never have died.

_A/N: Sorry if this chapter took so long to get up. Brain block. Not writers block any more XD_

_And now I'm writing this on my own, and I'm the one who wrote like 30 words on the last chapter, so this was so hard for me!_

**xOxOx**

Chapter 3: Learning, Ninja Style

**xOxOx**

"Where are we supposed to stay, if we're staying here for the rest of our lives then?" Jamie asked, finally speaking up, not wanting to get slapped around the head, or worse. The two other boys agreed with him, thinking that trying to make a life here by themselves would be to hard, especially after just appearing, in bathtubs and through ceilings.

"Well, there are odd numbers of male and female here," Tsunade started, a few people started to groan about this, knowing what would be said next couldn't be very good. They received a hard stare, from the Hokage, as she carried on talking, "So, I'm leaving you under the care of the person who found you." She finished.

"What? You mean, I have to stay with Tarzan, over there?" ask Sian, not looking to happy with that arrangement.

"Troublesome,"muttered Shikamaru.

"At least you don't smell like eggs,"

"That was my breakfast"

"Who's bed did you wake up in, Rachael?" Sian asked sarcastically, crossing her arms.

"Roses," Chris said, as if the question had been relevant to him as well.

"Who's she?" questioned Josh, looking at Chris, who rolled his eyes.

"The flowers, you light bulb. A bed of roses" Chris explained to Josh, whom hadn't gotten the lame joke.

"Will you all just shut up?" Hoi interrupted them, in a flat tone.

"As I was saying, I'm leaving you under the care of those who found you. Which gives them a great deal of responsibility," Tsunade said, placing her arms upon the desk, "You will all attend training sessions, starting tomorrow. But first, you'll need to get some ... decent clothes"

"Yeah, I'll agree on that. School uniforms aren't good," muttered either Rachael or Chris, no one was really sure who'd said it.

"Shopping is my speciality," Ino said brightly, after a while of her not saying anything. "I'm sure I can help there."

And so, Tsunade had shooed all 14 people from her office, to go shopping, and go home, and have a tour of Konoha, whatever that they needed to be shown, they were being shown.

**xOxOx**

Their second day in Konoha, hadn't started all that great. Rachael had lost her appetite, Hoi was in a bad mood, Josh had had his hair brushed and Jamie had sworn he saw his life flash before his eyes, after getting on the wrong side of Temari. Those four had all been dropped off earlier than 8am, for their training.

Jess had made her way, alone, towards where they were meeting that Tsunade woman, to find the four others sat, looking mostly grumpy, or still frightened. "What happened to you lot?" She asked, propping herself up on the wall.

"Hair brush,"

"Temari,"

"Too much food,"

"Neji,"

Jess looked at them. Was that really it? She'd endured a night, of being a room apart from a guy who looked awfully like a cat, but who snored louder than her best friends dad. "To much food? Wow, Rachael, I thought you would have been in your element, there," Jess said cheekily to the smaller girl.

"I would have been, if it weren't for the fact that that Chouji guy eats all day long" she responded emitting a sigh. She would have said sometihng else, had it not been for the two rather loud voices that could be heard, bickering, the voices belonging to Chris and Sian, whom had been walking together for the last five minutes, arguing about who was worse, Ino or Shikamaru.

"He's lazier than she is, I bet" Sian said, to Chris, as the slowed to a stop, in front of the other five.

"She flirts shamelessly!"Chris practically yelled, waving his arms in the air as he did so.

"He's way to intelligent, or so I hear, anyway," Sian announced to everyone, but mainly directing it at Chris

"That's not a bad thing," he said, furrowing his eyebrows

"OK then, his mother is scary" Sian said, as a replacement for the last bad thing she said about Shikamaru.

"She's to much like her father"

"He's to much like his father"

"Will you two quit bickering already. They can't be worse than you two" Hoi cut in, standing up from her seat on the ground. She received to stares from Chris and Sian, but shrugged it off. She'd just stayed with Neji, those glares wern't phasing her as much as they might have this time yesterday. But then again, this time the day before she wouldn't have been awake.

"We all look so different. I hope you don't wear things like that outside of school, Jamie" Rachael said, joining Hoi, and getting to her feet.

Jamie shook his head "The shorts, maybe, but the shirt? Never" He said, picking at the blue shirt that he was wearing.

They hadn't shopped for something they necessarily liked, but something that wouldn't stop them from moving around lots. Sian had made sure no one had gotten anything white for either herself or Jess. They'd been stopped from wearing it at home for a reason.

Not soon after they'd all ceased bickering, Tsunade had ushered all seven of them into the building, for the training, and Hoi couldn't help but think this would end rather badly.

**xOxOx**

"Right, it is time to begin your training. I have decided to start you all indoors because today you'll be learning about chakra control. Does anyone have any clue to what that is?" Tsunade said, looking each of them.

Six blank faces stared up at her, puzzled and confused. Only one seemed to know anything and she had her hand in the air.

"I think chakra, from what I have heard, is kind of like Ki or Chi. It is the spiritual energy harnessed in the body then flows from eveything enableing us to perform feats that would be otherwise impossible," Rachael answered, pride in her voice from evidently managing to know something none of the others knew.

"What a boff," said Jamie, sighing and shaking his head.

"I am not."

"Are too."

"Am not."

"Are t-"

They were cut off from bickering any further by a small but definately not natural cough from Tsunade.

"She is absolutely correct. I am pleased to see that at least one of you is trying."

She looked pointedly around at the others and glared but it was a wasted effort seeing as her glares just fell on idiotic people.

'Sigh... it will be like having six Naruto's and another Shikamaru...," thought Tsunade edging closer to her alcohol desk.

"Everyone has chakra so I want to see how well you can control it. I want you to walk up the walls using only your feet," she told them, looking expectedly at them.

"What, that's impossible," complained Josh, looking at the impossibly smooth walls.

"Let's try anyways, or are you too stupid to manage that?" asked Sian, raising an eyebrow in challenge.

"Whatever," replied Josh, setting off towards the wall.

Three minutes later, Tsunade looked around her office and thought, I'm in charge of a zoo. She had Jess, Josh, Rachael, and Sian, on the ceiling, each with impeccable chakra control. Then she had Chris and Hoi on the walls, Chris slightly falling off. And then Jamie running repeatedly into the wall, not up it, a true idiot.

'God help me,' Tsuande prayed silently.

"Okay, let's stop there for now. Jamie, you need to work on that a bit but you will get the hang of it soon enough. Next we are going to learn the replication jutsu."

And so on the lesson went. It turns out that replication jutsu's are Jamie and Joshs specialty, and that the brainwork is better for Rachael than anyone else. And that Sian, Jess, and Hoi were the sarcastic trio who seemed really smart but lazy.

'Sigh... make that three more Shikamaru's,' Tsunade thought dejectedly.

"All right people, that's a wrap for today. I shall see you tomorrow for your next lesson. For homework I want you to practice chakra control."

"Okay Tsunade-sama," they all answered repectfully, ande walked out the door.

**xOxOx**

The seven of them had just finished their first ninja training sessions, and they were just chatting about it amongst themselves when Josh sat up.

"Hey. Are any of you hungry?" he asked, looking at them.

"Yea, I am actually really hungry," Jess replied, "Guess I'll have to go back to Kankuro's."

"No, I'll just cook us something," Josh, said, standing up and gesturing them to follow him.

A few minutes later they were standing inside Sakura's front lobby and staring at Josh curiously.

"Dude, I didn't know you could cook and I'm supposed to be your best friend," commented Jamie.

"Yea, well, I can," he retorted and went to the kitchen. "Make yourselves comfy," came a muffled voice from the kitchen.

So the six of them sat down in the dining to wait for whatever poisons Josh was bound to have cooked up.

Chris and Hoi were the first to notice the weird smell.

"Er, Josh? Are you okay in there?" Chris called out nervously.

Nothing but silence met his enquiry when all of a sudden…. There was a bloodcurdling scream and Josh came tearing out of the kitchen screaming something about psycho baked beans. Hoi, being the bravest of the bunch went to see what was happening before she too came back bearing an odd look on her face.

"You tried to infuse your chakra into that didn't you Josh?" she asked Josh, her dark eyes piercing into his mind.

"Er… well… it was worth a try," he said.

"What's happened? What have you done now, Josh?" Sian asked, rolling her eyes.

"He's made the baked beans come alive and they are currently eating the furniture," Hoi answered for Josh.

"You _what_?" Jess practically yelled, "You freak Josh!"

Eventually they heard a loud clang and stomping footsteps and a very angry Sakura came into the dining room.

"You were home Sakura?" Josh muttered nervously.

"Yes I was. Everybody…. Get out now! I need to talk to Josh alone."

Silently, they all departed and about half way down the path they heard Josh scream. Shivering they headed back home to do their homework, hoping that Josh would be alive still tomorrow.

**xOxOx**

_A/N: It started out just Sunny doing this chapter but I ended up doing the last two bits… not bad eh… especially seeing as I have brain block as well! Together we are invincible… haha I wish… R & R please and remember FLAMES keep us warm… As ever, Sunny and Fallen xoxox_


	5. AN: A Very Big Apology

**A/N;**

Sunny: Ok, here's the thing guys, my computer went bust a few weeks back, whilst we were close to finishing the next chapter, and now we have no next chapter, until my dear ol' slow father gets his butt in gear, and decides to piece my computer back together again. Which is going ... OK at the moment. So, that's our problem right now. Sorry.

I am trying to get it fixed, I swear.

So my apologies.  
And perhaps we could get some suggestions for this? We're quickly running out of ideas for this fanfic, and it was all Fallen's idea to start it anyway, so yeah. No brain energy.

_- Sunny._


End file.
